A Pirates Life
by Steff7
Summary: When a to-do at the fort in Port Royal goes terribly wrong, what will Elizabeth and Will's children do when they are captured?
1. Default Chapter

"Oh please, Mother?" Charlotte Turner begged her mother. "Please!?" her younger brother Christopher joined in. "Oh, you two!" Elizabeth Turner cried in mock frustration. "Aren't there any other stories you want to hear?" "No!" Charlotte and Christopher replied in unison. "We love this story, Mother!" Charlotte cried excitedly. "It has pirates and sword fights and you and father were in it!" Elizabeth laughed. The actual adventure had taken place nearly six years before. But even though Elizabeth had left out the part of the curse that had been placed on Barbossa's crew, her children loved the tale. "Fine." Elizabeth said in a resigned tone. "Everything started about 14 years ago," She was interrupted by Charlotte finishing off the sentence. "When you were crossing the ocean to come here!" "Yes. I was singing a song about pirates when one of the sailors," "Mr. Gibbs." Chris supplied. "Yes, Mr. Gibbs told me that it was bad luck to sing songs about pirates because pirates sailed the waters. My father and Commodore Norrigton," "But he was a captain then," Charlotte, "Said that pirates were nothing but thieves and murderers. I still wanted to meet a pirate though. I thought it would be exciting. But as soon as they walked away, I saw someone in the water." "It was Father." Chris, "You two seem to know this story better than I do." Elizabeth said pretending to get ready to leave the room. "So I suppose I'll just let you two finish it." "NO!!" Both children cried. Elizabeth laughed and sat down to finish her tale.  
  
Will Turner walked in to his house to find it peacefully quiet. He raised an eyebrow as his wife, Elizabeth, made her way downstairs. "They're in bed." She said, replying to his unvoiced question. "I suppose I shall go see them then." He said with a smile. He made his way upstairs to talk with his children. Christopher and Charlotte were five- year-old twins. Both had inherited their father's dark hair, but Christopher had his mother's blue eyes, where Charlotte had dark brown eyes. Both jumped out of their beds to greet their father. "Well, hello to both of you." He said smiling. Charlotte jumped into his arms. "Mother just told us the story about when you two met pirates!" She said excitedly. "Again?" He questioned. The experience was something of legend now. It had been decided that telling everybody that they had defeated a crew of cursed pirates was a bad idea. So they had simply said that they had defeated Barbossa and his men. "You would think that you would get tired of that story!" Will said smiling. He laid Charlotte down on her bed and glanced and Christopher who was still standing. The boy quickly ran and jumped into his bed. "You two need to get some sleep. Quite a few things are going to happen tomorrow." Will said, referring to a party at the fort the next day.  
  
"Will Grandfather be there?" Christopher asked quietly. Although he had inherited his mother's eyes, his personality was much more close to his father's. "Yes I do believe so." He answered. Christopher nodded and settled back. "Good night." Will said. "Good night father!" Charlotte said. "Good night." Christopher echoed. Will shut the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs somewhat tiredly. He had recently taken over the blacksmith from Mr. Brown. The old man had finally saw fit to retire after many years of running the business. But now Will had many more things on his mind than he had before. He quickly realized that Mr. Brown had had many good business practices, that is, before he began drinking. But running the business and doing the work had begun to wear on the young blacksmith. At Elizabeth's urging, he had taken on an apprentice. (a/n I honestly don't know how much time in the business one needs to have in order to take on an apprentice, but for the stories sake, Will has been in long enough) The young man, John, was capable enough and willing to work that it helped Will out greatly. He reached the kitchen and slumped into a chair and let his head loll back. Elizabeth walked into the room and smiled. "If you're so tired from your work." She teased. Will sat up and raised an eyebrow at his wife as if to say "Oh and you're life is so hard!" He grinned and stood up. "Considering the sudden surge in orders that we have had, I think I deserve to be tired!" He said, rising to the bait. He then took Elizabeth in his arms and lightly kissed her. He leaned back and looked at her. "Charlotte said that you told them the story again." "Yes. It seems to be the only one they want to hear of lately." She replied, frowning slightly. She made her way over to the sink to start on the dishes from dinner. While the governor was more than happy to supply the young couple with and house and servants, Will and Elizabeth had insisted on working for their living. Will had known no other way of living and Elizabeth was tired of being waited on hand and foot. "Well, considering they're your children." Will said grinning. "Oh, suddenly they're MY children?" Elizabeth said in mock anger. "I don't seem to remember being so obsessed with pirates as a child." Will said, his grin widening slightly. The banter continued on for some time until the dishes could no longer be put off.  
~~~~~~~~~ "Wouldn't it be grand to meet a pirate, Chris?" Charlotte asked her brother excitedly. "There aren't many pirates left, and those who are don't come near Port Royal. Commodore Norrington makes sure of that." Chris said slowly. "I never said we would! I just asked if it would be neat to meet one." Charlotte said exasperatedly. "Well, I suppose if we did meet a pirate. It would be neat." Chris said. "We'd better not let Mother or Father hear us talking about this. They might get mad." Chris said, looking toward the door. "Mother's the one who tells us the stories." Charlotte reminded her twin. "We should get to sleep. Father was right. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Chris said with a tone of finality that staunched any other pirate questions Charlotte might have thought up. Well, if she couldn't meet a pirate, she would settle for wearing a pretty dress to the party the next day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heh, sorry this took so long to get out. I've been here there and everywhere lately. Anywho, here's the second (and more eventful) chappie. I'd also like to thank my reviewers. And for anybody who read and didn't review. Yeah, review this time. ;o)  
  
Will smiled as Charlotte curtsied for a nearby couple. The husband chuckled and turned to Will.  
"Your daughter certainly has charm." He said.  
"Indeed she does." Will said slightly exasperatedly. Elizabeth suddenly appeared beside him.  
"Someone else who thinks our daughter is charming?" She asked her husband.  
"Yes. Now if only Chris could take a lesson or two from her." He said wistfully. "He is a very well-behaved and kind boy. If only he would let others see that."  
"He takes after you, darling, and if he turns out anything like you, he'll grow out of it eventually. Just like you." Elizabeth said encouragingly. Not only was Will still putting himself down, he was blaming himself for his son's shyness.  
"Yes and as I recall, it took until about six years ago to grow out of it." Will said darkly. "I just don't want him going through childhood as I did." Will said.  
"Well, you don't seem to have turned out too bad." Elizabeth said slyly. Will looked at her in a mockingly annoyed way. She sighed, returning her thoughts to what had originally brought her to Will's side.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Father wants us to meet someone with him." She said.  
"Who?"  
"I have no idea. Come, the children will be fine for a few moments with so many people around." She said. Will followed her to Governor Swann's office. When they entered, Will immediately noticed the seedy- looking man sitting across from the governor. Governor Swann noticed their entrance at once and stood to greet them. Commodore Norrington was present also. He turned with a warm smile to the couple. Although Elizabeth had chosen Will over him, he was still a good friend.  
"Elizabeth, Will, this is Andrew Terrance. He has offered to help us hunt down what little piracy is left in our area. Mr. Terrance-"  
"Please Governor Swann, just Terrance." The man said.  
"Er- Terrance, this is my daughter, Elizabeth, and her husband, Will." The governor said, recovering nicely from the interruption.  
"Ah, yes, the two who helped defeat the infamous Captain Barbossa. Say," He said slowly, "You don't happen to know the current whereabouts of Jack Sparrow, do you?"  
Captain Jack Sparrow! A voice in the back of Will's head said. He would have smiled if not for the question in which the pirate's name was mentioned.  
"No, we haven't heard from him in some time." Will said icily. All were surprised at his tone, but Elizabeth hid her reaction best. It made sense. Will had come to terms with his pirate heritage and Jack was a good friend of his. If he were to be caught, he would be hanged. He had realized what many hadn't: Pirates could be good people too.  
"Father, could I please have a word?" Elizabeth asked politely.  
"Urm, yes, Elizabeth, I do suppose that would be alright." The governor stumbled over his words. They left his office and immediately after the door shut Elizabeth began her rant.  
"Elizabeth, do you realize how rude you are being?" Her father hissed at her.  
"Do you realize how rude you're being?" She said loudly.  
"Elizabeth! Quiet down!" The governor snapped.  
"Fine, I'll be quieter. But I honestly cannot believe you would-" Her words were interrupted by a room-shaking explosion. The governor turned to enter his office and nearly collided with Commodore Norrington who was rushing out.  
"If you would be kind enough to stay here Governor Swann." He said as he hurried down the hall. Will ran out next and Elizabeth was on his heels. While she was nowhere near her husband's level, she had learned much about sword fighting in the past few years. She was a capable fighter and Will knew it. Together they hurried to find their children  
  
Christopher Turner backed further into his corner as Edward walked up to him.  
"What, Turner? Too shy to even step forward?" The older boy taunted.  
"Leave him alone!" Charlotte said angrily.  
"Oh, now you need your sister to protect you? Is that it? A girl has to fight for you?" He cackled.  
"Chris knows how to fight!" Charlotte said fiercely.  
"Charlotte." Chris pleaded with his twin.  
"So why doesn't he prove it?" Edward snarled.  
"Because it proves nothing." Chris said straightening himself up to his full, but not very intimidating height. Edward laughed.  
"We'll see about that Turner." He said as he took a swing. Chris managed to duck and move away from his assailant only to run into another. This boy, also bigger than the five-year-old grabbed him and held him still. He tried to cry for help but that threat had been foreseen as a hand was pressed against his mouth.  
"STOP IT!!" Charlotte cried desperately. Tears sprang to her eyes as Edward hit her brother several times. "Stop!! Please!" She pleaded with her brother's tormentors. Chris' vision had started to blur as the blows kept coming. His breath wheezed slightly. Suddenly he was released and a punch hit its target on his right cheekbone. He fell backwards and lay there stunned for a moment. Edward was standing over him. Chris was breathing shallowly. He winced and groaned softly as his strained stomach muscles contracted.  
"You're weak Turner." Edward sneered. He drew his foot back to deliver a mind-numbing kick when an explosion suddenly shook the Fort.  
  
The captain of the assailing ship chuckled as the explosion from the first cannon rang.  
"Knock out all of their major defenses. The cannons on the Fort. aim at them next." He commanded stonily. He smiled; he knew he was getting closer to his goal. "Once that's done, we move in and take what we need." With that, he turned and prepared for the hardest part of their job.  
  
Chris felt someone dragging him up. Distantly he heard his sister's pleas for him to get up and follow her. He started coughing and found himself unable to stop. He crashed to the ground again struggling for breath. Charlotte was near panicking. Her brother was in trouble, that much was obvious. The attack was the next thing on her mind. Pirates were attacking! She knew that not all pirates were nice like Jack Sparrow, and logic suggested that he would not attack Port Royal because that was where they lived. Suddenly a shadow covered the twins. She looked up to see a forbidding-looking man staring down at her.  
"Now you wouldn't happen to be Miss Charlotte Turner, would you?" He asked mockingly. The five-year-old girl may not have had the best sense in the world but she knew that this pirate was not a good pirate. Her eyes huge, she nodded. "And I'll assume that this is your brother, Christopher." He said pointing to the now unconscious little boy. "Hey, boys, we got'em!" He yelled over his shoulder. Charlotte finally found her voice as she was picked up to be carried off the their ship. She opened her mouth and screamed louder than she ever had in her life.  
  
Will and Elizabeth turned at their daughter's scream.  
"Charlotte!" Elizabeth cried. Will ran towards his daughter but was stopped as rough hands jerked him to a stop. He turned and threw a punch, but the pirate's skills matched Will's as a fighter and the two men began to struggle. He watched in despair as his children, Charlotte still screaming and Chris apparently unconscious, were carried off. Elizabeth had been momentarily paralyzed at the situation. Will, struggling with a pirate and her children being carried off.  
"GO!" Will yelled at his hesitant wife. She turned and ran after the men carrying Charlotte and Chris off. She chased them through the now chaotic town to the gates of the city, where civilization ended and the dense tree cover began. She stumbled through the brush and finally came out where the ship was temporarily "docked." There was no way onto the ship other than the longboats that were up and down the shore. She noticed with failing hope that most of the pirates had accomplished what it was that they had come to do and were now returning the their ship. The last of the long boats were loaded with plunder and were rowed back to the ship. Elizabeth had no chance of getting to her children now. They were gone, kidnapped by pirates.  
  
Heehee. Cliffies. Don't you just love me!! Don't forget, R &R!! -Steff 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long!! Here's the next chappie!! Don't forget R&R!! Oh, yeah, I don't own PotC, and if I DID own Orlando Bloom, do you really think I'd be writing this?! Will struggled with the pirates for some time. He had no idea where his wife or children were, but he knew that Elizabeth could take care of herself. He was about to finish a pirate off when he felt arms grab him from behind. He managed to throw the man off, but another pirate had seen the struggle and came up behind Will and caught the blacksmith by surprise. Will, now being held still, was much in the position his son had been earlier. Another pirate aimed his sword for Will's stomach and was sorely disappointed when he missed. Will had seen the move coming and had twisted away, but unfortunately, it had hit his shoulder. He hissed in pain, and the pirates laughed. Deciding that the blacksmith should be saved for later, one aimed the hilt of his sword at Will's head. Blackness overtook him. Elizabeth was completely out of sorts when she returned to the fort. She caught sight of Norrington and rushed over to the man. "Commodore!" She called out. "Have you seen Will?" She asked, trying to cover up her panic. "No." He faded out. "What happened?" She demanded, frantically, finally losing some of her composure. "We believe him to be captured," The usually cool and collected man let the façade slip for a moment. "I'm sorry. One of my men said he saw Will being carried off. If you need any help with the children while we work on getting him back-" He stopped abruptly when a sob escaped Elizabeth. "What happened?" He frowned. "They took the children too!" She cried. What would she do now? Will and the children, captured by pirates. She fought back tears again. Crying would solve nothing, she told herself firmly. She would just have to start planning. "Do you plan on going after them?" She demanded of the commodore. If he didn't, which she doubted, she would find a way to go after them herself. Even if it meant commandeering a ship. "Unfortunately, many of our ships have been damaged. We will look for them, but we can't afford to send what ships we have left after them. The port must be protected." Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. "Alright then." She said and walked off. "The commodore narrowed his eyes. Elizabeth Turner never gave up that easily. Was she planning already? Captain Jack Sparrow grinned as Port Royal came into view. He didn't plan to attack, just simply a. visit. Yes, that was it, a visit. They docked nearby, but out of view. He didn't want to test the good commodore's patience. He had come for the visit to find how the Turners were doing. He had seen them last right before Elizabeth had given birth. That was five years ago, he realized with surprise. He sauntered down the plank to the island. He walked through the streets, favoring the shadows. He could tell that Port Royal had been recently attacked. Perhaps even that day. He frowned and headed to the Turner residence. He knocked quietly and anxiously waited for an answer, for he was slightly obvious standing on the front porch. The door was thrown open by an agitated Elizabeth. Her eyes widened at the sight of the pirate. She quickly pulled him inside. "Have you any sense?! We were only just attacked and you're swaggering around?" She snapped. "Well, excuse me. I only just come in and realized it once I was in town. I don't dock at the port, ya know!" He replied in his famous drawl. Elizabeth stopped in her rushed movements. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Her voice had taken on a tone he didn't recognize. "What did they do? Where's Will?" He asked worriedly. Elizabeth's back was facing him, but he could tell that she was fighting back tears. "They took him, and the children." She said, her voice soft. "Children?" He asked, surprised. She chuckled in a sad way. "Yes, twins. Charlotte and Christopher." "Ah, and these pirates. took them?" He said, leaning around to peer at her face. "Yes." She answered in a whisper. "Well, I suppose you're packing to go find them then." He said, commenting on her hurried preparations. "Yes. Commodore Norrington is unable to conduct a proper search at this time." She answered, regaining her sense of propriety. "They hit the harbor that hard?" Jack asked.  
Elizabeth sighed. "Yes," she replied irritably, "They did." "Well, now. How do you propose we find your husband and children?" Jack asked. Elizabeth stopped short. "What do you mean we?" She faltered slightly, then said in a snappy tone, "I really haven't gone too far into planning." She replied snappishly. Jack grinned. "I suppose we should start in Torturga. They'd know if anybody had attacked. Of course, that's all going to happen if you do one thing for me." He said slyly. "What?!" She cried in exasperation. "Remember my bloody title!" He exploded. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain!!" "All right, all right, whatever you say, Captain Jack!" She said throwing her arms up in the air at such an idiotic request. "But if we're to find them, we had better leave soon!" Jack grinned at her exasperation. This would definitely prove to be trying, at least on her part.  
~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~ Will groaned as he awoke. He tried to swivel his neck, but found that too painful. He slumped forward, gasping in pain as he fully awoke. "Well, it seems to me that we have sufficient leverage to stop Governor Swann and Norrington in their tracks!" A cruel voice proclaimed. Will lifted his head. He quickly realized that he was tied to a pole, and how the entire location was swaying, he was on a ship. Thunder cracked outside and he heard a small, terrified whimper from nearby. He looked around trying to find the child, for that was what he assumed it to be. The man who had made the comment smirked at him. "Ah, Mister Turner, you're awake." He said, somewhat mockingly. "Who are you?" Will demanded, narrowing his eyes. Thunder cracked once again, and the whimper followed shortly thereafter. It sounded much like Charlotte; she was terrified of storms. He looked around again for the owner of the pitiful sound. "I don't think that's what matters, William." Will resisted the urge to snap at the man. That only made things worse, especially with pirates, he silently added. "Who are you?" He asked again.  
  
"Your captor. And your childrens' captor, at that." Thunder boomed yet again, and Charlotte's terrified voice sounded simultaneously. Will glared at the man. Nobody hurts his children. The man leaned back in a chair, slightly grinning at Will's reaction. "Oh, don't worry so much! I haven't done anything to them. Yet." He finished forebodingly. "Is that a threat?" Will growled. The man laughed. "Yes. So you'd better just behave." The man cackled. Will narrowed his eyes further. This situation didn't fare well. Will knew this man's type, and it didn't matter whether or not he obeyed, this man would hurt his children.  
*cackles* Hope you liked! If you R&R, I might just write quicker. Hey, thanks to all my reviewers, here and in email, you know who you are. THANK YOU!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Will gasped as the whip snapped against his back for the umpteenth time. He'd managed to keep the pirate's interest on him instead of his children. The only problem was Chris and Charlotte were able to hear all of the torture sessions perfectly. The pirates didn't seem to want anything in particular, just to hear Will's pained gasps. He had refused to let them get any more than that out of him. The whip cracked a final time and he heard the pirates laughing about this session's fun. It was over. For now. Will knew they would return. He slumped forward, breathing hard. He groaned softly as a boot connected with his side. The pain had become worse with each session, but to Will's dismay, the methods used and their severity hadn't changed. The injuries simply weren't given enough time to heal. He finally gave in to the blissful numbness that had been hovering at the edge of his vision for sometime.  
  
Charlotte's eyes were huge as the men walked past her cell. She bit her lip and moved forward to try and catch a glimpse of her father. They were hurting him, she knew. She was very afraid that they would kill him. These weren't the pirates she had wanted to meet. She wanted to meet good pirates, Jack Sparrow in particular. These were bad pirates, like Captain Barbossa. She still could not see her father, so she turned back to her brother. Chris was sick, but how sick and with what, she had no idea. He had a fever and refused to eat. He also lapsed in and out of unconsciousness. Where Edward had hit him wasn't helping any either. She started to cry again, feeling hopeless. She was so involved in her desperation that she failed to notice the presence behind her.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much. We can take care of him." A kind, but cold, voice said. She turned around to see a pirate, the pirate who had threatened her father, standing by the door.  
"Why don't you then?" She said tearfully.  
"Well, you have to promise me something." He answered.  
"What?" She asked, her eyes huge.  
"You have to be a good girl. You can't go crying and screaming every time we do something. Or during storms." He told her.  
"Storms scare me. My mother or father usually comes to make sure we're alright." She pouted.  
"Well, your mother isn't here and I suppose your father is somewhat truant in this matter isn't he?"  
"Truant?"  
"He's not coming to check on you now is he?" The pirate demanded innocently.  
"He can't. You're hurting him!" She cried.  
"Oh, but a little thing like that shouldn't stop him, now should it?" he asked. She hiccupped as she realized that nothing else, not even his work kept him from his children. She looked at Chris and worry filled her. Her father would never let Chris get this sick. Why wasn't he coming?  
"You won't do anything else. You won't hurt him?" She asked warily. He had hurt her father; she had no reason to believe that he'd take care of Chris.  
"Of course."  
"Ok." Charlotte agreed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth stared ahead determinedly. She had snuck out with Jack. It wasn't going to look good, but surely her father and the Commodore had to realize what she'd done. They took off as soon as Jack and Elizabeth arrived.

"Now, our first order of business is getting to Tortuga. So, off we go." Jack said, waving his hands around in the air.

"Tortuga? Why are we going there? We need to go after them." Elizabeth stopped and pointed out towards the sea. "We need to go after them men that have take Will and my children!"

"Well, Elizabeth, luv," Jack explained as though to a small child, "We can't possibly go much further without supplies," he waved his hands slightly to accentuate his point, "And unless some overwhelming change has occurred in the good Commodore, I don't think that we can get any supplies there."

"You aren't stocked?" She looks at him. "Don't speak to me as if I am a child. You should be prepared. We cannot waste anymore time!" Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Well luv, do you want the honest truth?"

"What do you mean the honest truth? What have you kept from me?" Elizabeth's worry heightened. They were wasting too much time; something drastic could have happened to her husband and children.

"Listen, luv, you can't just expect me to be able to lead a full on chase when I'm not ready to. We had this stop planned before we headed to Port Royal." He said leaning forward, losing some of the wild attitude he usually carried. "Allies at our back, savvy?"

"Fine. Just let us not dawdle, instead hurry." She turned around and headed toward her cabin.

Jack sighed and turned back toward the wheel. "Rather mouthy that one. Wonder how the eunuch deals with?"

"Hello Miss Elizabeth!" said a well-used voice said.

Elizabeth muttered under breathe. The detour to Tortuga will cause them to loose time. And it infuriated Elizabeth greatly. She missed her children, and more her husband.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically. "My children and husband have been abducted; of COURSE there is something wrong!" She screamed with frustration as she passed by Gibbs, furiously wiping away her tears. Gibbs sighed and looked at the upset woman in front of him.

"I know this isn't going to be what you want to hear from anyone, more'r less me. But getting this upset won't do you no good. You need to have yer head on strait. You need to THINK, yeh won't do Will those children of yours any good by not thinkin'." He finished with a slight sigh. Elizabeth looked at him.

"Thank you. I just haven't had time to get my mind around what has happened." She left it at that and left for her cabin. Elizabeth walked into her cabin and collapsed on the bed. She fought back the tears that had been threatening to spill out for some time now. She finally gave in and cried. How could this have happened to them, again? Too much had happened before. Too much was risked, but now it was all occurring again. This just wasn't fair. Will and she had decided to settle down, and have children. They were going to live a peaceful life, now that plan was all obscured. She just prayed silently that they all right. Charlotte would so scared, and Chris. He wasn't as strong yet, not like his father. These events would pay a large toll on their emotions and abilities when older. It would traumatize them deeply if anything frightening would happen. So much could happen. Finally her emotionally charged mind shut down and she slept.

Jack sighed and took a deep breath of the fragrance that was uniquely Tortuga's. He smiled devilishly as he steered the Pearl into the harbor. Jack was just about to order the crew to get what they needed and only that when his thoughts were interrupted by a rather unwelcome voice.

"I'm coming with you." Elizabeth stated firmly.

"No, you're not. Luv." He added on, just for good measure.

"Yes. I am." Elizabeth snapped. She would not sit around and do nothing when her husband and children were out there in some pirate's clutches.

"Absolutely not. I'm not going to protect you from…" he faded out as he looked at Elizabeth's decidedly feminine figure. "I've got an idea." Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously.

The famous Jack Sparrow seemed to have found a new crew member. The man that followed him was smaller but seemed to have enough bravado to take on a whole crew of Tortuga's worst. His hat covered his face and his clothes seemed about five sizes too big. He trudged sullenly behind Jack. Many of the drunken men barely gave the two a second glance. And that was how Jack wanted it.

"I can't believe that this is actually working." Elizabeth grumbled.

"Shut up and don't do anything stupid." Jack said, his annoyingly smug smile never leaving his face. Elizabeth simply sighed and didn't reply. They made their way, an agonizingly slow way in Elizabeth's opinion, to a seedy looking pub called the Faithful Bride. As they entered Elizabeth watched the activity with wide eyes. Jack made his way through the mess to the bar and leaned non-commitally against it. The bartender finally made his way over, polishing a tankard that couldn't be cleaned, no matter how hard he scrubbed.

"I see yeh've made yer way back 'ere, eh Jack?" The rotund man asked.

"It would appear so." Jack answered. "Say," He said conversationally. "You haven't seen Marguerite lately, have you?" Jack asked.

"As a matter of fact," He started friendly enough, "I might have."

"Here," Jack said, none of the sarcasm he felt seeping into his voice, "Let me jog your memory." He slapped down a few coins on the counter with the last word.

"Ah, Marguerite, yes, she's still here on Tortuga."

"Where, here on Tortuga?" Jack asked.

"Oh… somewhere. Her ship's still docked." The man said. Jack threw a few more coins onto the ones that lie there.

"Ah, yes, she's got a room at the inn just down the street."

"Thank you, very much." Jack said, his patience wearing thin. He could almost understand Will and Elizabeth's frustrations. Almost. As they walked down the street, Elizabeth moved closer to him.

"Who is Marguerite?" She asked.

"Someone who's willing to help us."


End file.
